


Forgiveness

by ivanattempts



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Also warning for Sev's filthy mouth., Just some vague incesty vibes here because that's how I roll., M/M, MorMorMorMor, mild violence, post-reich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanattempts/pseuds/ivanattempts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Right, if MorMorMorMor is acceptable (as in Seb, Sev, Jim and Rich, because the more the merrier) then I'd like to see them struggling to forgive Jim when he returns from being 'dead'. Anyone hitting JIm (slapping, punching, spanking... ) would be an added bonus." (Also my first time writing with Sev, so here's hoping I've done him justice.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Call it intuition, or a brotherly bond, or what have you, but something was different this time. Severin could feel it, in the same way that he’d felt it that day he’d gotten this exact message, ‘bout three years back, give or take. He didn’t quite remember the date, and he hoped, between all the drinking and other destructive behavior, that his brother might have rid himself of the knowledge as well.

_I need you. –SM_

As if the tacked on initials were needed; got right confusing when anyone tried to read their messages to each other. Hell, it confused  _him_ sometimes, when he tried to read their messages to each other. All the same, there were only two people in the world who would send him that message, and he’d just canceled a date with one of them in order to respond to the other. When Sebastian sent him a message like that, he didn’t dare to hesitate.

They had their differences, of course. Severin had, over the course of this entire mess, gotten impatient with Sebastian on more than one occasion. Yelled at him. Poured all his booze down the drain – and hadn’t  _that_ caused a bit of a fight – and thrown the bottles out. Told him this was stupid. That if that man had cared about him in the slightest, he wouldn’t have…

Well, best not to get himself too riled before he went over there.  _Again._

Sebastian needed him, and despite his exasperation on the entire subject, when Sebastian needed him, he would go.

He knew something was off the moment he got there. Couldn’t put a finger on it, couldn’t place it, but he didn’t knock as he usually did; he pulled his key from his pocket, and purposefully scraped it against the lock, and listened.

No response.

While Sebastian’s instincts didn’t seem as quick as they once had been, someone fucking with his door was usually a good way to get him on edge, but Severin didn’t hear a sound, not so much as a subtle shift from the rooms beyond as he wiggled the knob a bit.

Oh, he didn’t like this, didn’t like this at all.

He opened the door and walked inside, steps cautious, quiet; he edged the door closed behind him, and flipped the lock. Making his way out of the small hallway, he found his way to the living room, where he saw Sebastian, seated, head in hands.

_Broken._

It was the first word to come to mind, and as he approached, he noted the way Sebastian shifted, lifted his head, but did not look at him. Just up. Straight ahead. Severin’s eyes followed his brother’s gaze, and for a moment, he was taken aback.

“Oi, Rich, what are you-“

But a soft cough from just beyond the man was what drew his attention.

Richard, seated in a chair, and looking awfully, terribly guilty.

“Rin, I can explain-“

The man started, but Severin tuned him out, eyes darting back to the man he’d mistaken for his little lover.

“ _Jim._ ”

The word was hissed, furious. Richard seemed to see what was coming, and started to his feet; Severin only now seemed to garner any of the man’s attention, and Sebastian hadn’t moved. Jim raised an eyebrow, and without thinking, Severin had crossed to him, balled his hand into a fist, and punched him right in his lying mouth.

“You son of a bitch!”

“Severin-“

He loomed over Jim, but shot Richard a warning look all the same.

“Don’t start with me, doll. You fucking knew, didn’t you? You don’t see too torn up about your dead brother showing up.”

Richard seemed at a loss for words, and that was all the answer Severin needed.

Sebastian looked between them, and only once in their lives spent together had Severin ever seen his brother look so lost.

“You can’t just fucking leave things be, can you? Look at you! Think you can just waltz back into my brother’s life and fuck him up again?”

Jim didn’t answer, and Severin leaned down, hauling him up by the lapels of his fine suit.

“How about I just fucking kill you myself? Then at least we’ll all know you’re fucking dead for real this time!”

“Severin!”

Soft fingers at his arm just made him snarl, turn his head to glare at his boyfriend.

“Don’t, Richard. Fucking don’t.”

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, don’t hurt him, don’t hurt the poor little thing, he’s probably been through so much, being dead and all, you’re right, how fucking  _inconsiderate_ of me.”

Richard flinched, and a vague sense of regret for the words coiled through him.

“Why don’t you ask Sebastian? Ask him if he wants me dead.”

The cool voice cut through his thoughts, and he turned his eyes back to the man he held, who had brought a hand up to wipe the blood from his mouth.

“Keep my brother’s name out of your fucking mouth. You don’t give a fuck about him.”

“I don’t give a fuck about him, and yet I’m the only one asking his opinion. Deary me. How rude of me, you’re right.”

“Shut your fucking-“

“Rin.”

The single syllable was soft, very soft, muffled, but it immediately commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

“Put him down. Please.”

Severin seemed about to protest, but Sebastian raised his eyes, and the look on his face…

Severin put Jim carefully back on his feet.

Jim seemed about to remark, something sickeningly smug on his face.

“Now punch him again.”

Jim seemed startled, and Richard went wide-eyed.

Severin smiled, and cracked his knuckles.

“With pleasure.”

For the second time that night, Jim went down.

A hand went down to help him up, and it was Sebastian this time, grim-faced.

“I don’t forgive you.”

“Sebastian-“

“Don’t want your fucking excuses. Just shut up for once.”

Jim seemed a bit startled, but indeed fell silent.

“I don’t forgive you,” Sebastian started again. “…yet.”

He moved over, held up a finger for everyone to wait, and returned a moment later, carrying a box. He threw it at Jim, lips pressed into a thin line.

“…but you can start making it up to me.”

Jim seemed confused, fumbled with the box when it was tossed to him, but opened it. From his vantage point, Severin couldn’t see the contents, but he could guess at them, if Richard’s expression was anything to go by; and just as he’d thought, after a few moments of consideration, Jim shifted, plucked something from the container, and slipped it onto his finger.

A ring.

“Oh, Christ, is this about to get mushy?”

The sharp exasperation in his voice seemed to catch the other three off-guard, and he rolled his eyes. “Came all the way over here and canceled a date with Richie just to see you two get engaged? You’re all nutters. Fine, whatever.” He huffed, and crossed to Richard, who pushed him and pouted a bit, apparently not quite over the yelling he’d done.

“…oi, what, do I got to make amends with you, too? I don’t have a ring on hand for you, doll.”

Richard flushed, seeming about to protest, but Severin continued, wrapping an arm about Richard’s waist.

“Suppose that doesn’t mean I couldn’t get my hands on one, though.”

“Now who’s getting mushy?”

Severin lifted his eyes to Sebastian, who seemed to be fighting back a smile-the first smile he thought he’d seen from the man in a long, long time.

“Don’t make me punch you too.”

"I'd like to see you try."

And just like that, the twins were at each other, rolling on the floor, throwing punches and laughing, almost hysterically, an odd sense of relief fueling the sudden burst of energy.

Jim shifted a bit closer to Richard, admiring the ring now on his finger.

"I'm glad to see some things never change." He murmured, a bit absently. Richard stifled a laugh, and twined their fingers together as they watched.


End file.
